Shinobi Hide and Seek
by LittleRedAllGrownUp
Summary: In the early days of the original team 7 Minato wasn't sure how to show his team the importance of teamwork.Then it hit him.  Take care of a helpless child for a few hours.Only problem Mariko isn't helpless,in fact she's Satan's child. Just ask Kakashi XD
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

**It's been a while since I've written in the Naruto genre but to be honest I've never had the best luck here. Hopefully this will go better then it's predocesors. To put it simply this is a product of high level of sugar during a long drive home from college and my over active imagination going "What if?" If you do not like oc's please do me a favor and leave now. There is one oc in this story and yes she is Naruto's older sister though to be fair Naruto isn't even conceived yet. I simply think that the Yondaime would've spoiled his daughter (if he had one) to pieces, especially if she looked like her mommy. Unlike most of my fics there is no romance in here other then the oneside Kakashi/Rin/Obito love triangle thingy they had going on and Minato/Kushina. Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Naruto. Only Mariko**

**Chapter 1: The Mission**

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. Birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and the joyous sound of children's laughter filled the air. On the bridge overlooking one of Konoha's crystal clear blue lakes were two young Genin. A young short haired brunette with bright brown eyes and two purple rectangular markings on her cheeks leaned leisurely against the bridge's railing hands clasping behind her back. Her gaze was directed upwards at the passing clouds save for the few times they drifted down to her silent companion.

Kakashi Hatake was well known in her class for being aloof, supremely intelligent, and a stickler for the rules. However it was his cool loner like demeanor that had almost every girl in the village tripping over themselves to try to catch his attention. There probably wasn't a single female under the age of twelve that didn't have a crush on him and Rin was no acceptation to this. Unlike her fellow counterparts Rin didn't throw herself at him or giggle profusely over anything he said. Her mother had suggested that she simply try to befriend the boy before trying to woo over his heart. 'Course this was easier said than done. Becoming friends with Kakashi Hatake was like befriending a wild wolf. Suicidal and dangerous.

Kakashi stood completely stone still directly opposite of his new teammate. Arms were crossed over his chest and two dark eyes were staring straight ahead towards the direction their sensei would most likely be coming. He had arrived a good ten minutes early to their meeting point this morning was ready for whatever task Minato had for them.

"Ah so you two are here already great!" Both young Shinobi swirled around to see their tall blonde Jonin instructor standing before them with his normal smile on his face.

"Obito's late…again," Kakashi stated coldly.

Minato smiled benevolently, "It's alright. We actually have to wait a few extra minutes for two very special people to join us before I can give you the mission for today."

Barely a minute or so later the one and only Obito Uchiha came rushing up the bridge panting like crazy.

"S-s-sorry, I was helping…a little old lady cross the road."

Rin had to bite her lip from giggling at the obvious line that Obito had come up with on the spot. They died in her throat quickly though when she noticed Kakashi's blank stare.

"No worries Obito!" Minato reassured his young student clasping his shoulder lightly, "We're actually waiting for you mission to arrive right now."

All three young Genin looked up at him like he had grown another head.

"What are you talking about sensei? I thought you said that we were waiting on someone?" Rin asked confusedly.

Minato smiled, "We are. Your mission is for the three of you to work together to take care of a very important person until noon."

"So we're babysitting," Kakashi deadpanned already unimpressed.

"Hmmm I would consider it more along the lines of being a bodyguard for the day!" Minato insisted brightly.

Obito didn't seem any more appeased by this then Kakashi did. Rin looked between her two sulking teammates before looking to her smiling sensei. There was no point in being upset about this. So she was determined to keep an open positive mind.

"So who are we protecting?" she asked.

Minato motioned behind them, "Here she comes now."

The three teenagers turned around to see a young woman more than likely the same age as their sensei heading towards them with a young girl no older than five or six holding tightly to her hand. Both females had the exact same plum colored hair which was to be honest the only noticeable trait any of them could pick up on right away. When the woman joined them on the bridge they noticed that once again both of them had the same violet grey eyes. It was overly obvious that the two of them were mother and daughter. A sweet smile spread across the woman's face as her eyes took them in.

"So your Minato's team. We've heard a lot about you all haven't we Rabbit?" the woman looked down at the child giving her a gentle poke eliciting a giggle.

The child nodded enthusiastically making her high pigtails bounce with her animatedly. Then a bright dazzling smile akin to sunshine spread across her face as she reached her arms out to Minato.

"Daddy!"

If it was physically possible for jaws to hit the ground all three Genin would be eating dirt at the moment the child yelled out 'daddy' to their sensei. Minato ignored them as he swiftly took the tiny girl into his more than willing embrace. A smile matching her own spread across his face. After settling the child into his arms he noticed the shocked expressions on his students' faces. It amused him slightly. Even Kakashi looked shocked.

"Team I would like for you to meet my wife Kushina and our daughter Mariko," he wrapped an arm around Kushina's waist drawing her into his free side while he balanced Mariko on the other.

"You're married!" Obito half gasped half screeched in shock.

Minato smiled slightly while Kushina giggled slightly, "Yup! Have been happily for five years now." When none of his students commented he's face went serious, "Don't tell me you thought that just because I'm a Jonin doesn't mean I don't have a life."

Kakashi quickly recomposed himself a little ashamed that he had let something like this lose his composure. It just wasn't right. Rin was the next one to snap out of her stupor. Being a girl she was able to pick up on the subtle way that her sensei held his wife and how she leaned into his side. It was obvious by the looks in their eyes that they were happily in love. Which meant it was possible for two shinobi to find love together without misery or death following. Her gaze flickered over to the now stern faced Kakashi before looking to the little girl. After looking a little more closely she noticed that while she had her mother's coloring Mariko looked a lot like Minato in the face. But the way her violet grey eyes sparkled and the dazzling little smile on her face made her look like a little angel. She was just too cute!

"Alright let's get down to business!" Minato suddenly declared all serious, "For your mission today the three of you are going to have the life of someone defenseless and totally dependent on you for protection in your care." He sat Mariko on her feet giving her a gentle nudge forward, "At noon we'll meet at the ramen stand and see how you three did for the day."

"**WHAT!**"

All three Genin gapped openly at their instructor once again. He had to have lost his mind this time!

"You're leaving your four year old daughter with us for three hours!" Obito yelled in pure shock.

"I'm five," Mariko corrected a little coolly arms across her chest.

Minato patted her head gently as he looked at his team with his normal smile in place, "I have complete faith in you three," he shared a glance with Kushina as they interlocked hands, "We have complete faith in you." Letting go of his wife's hand he bent down focusing all of his attention on Mariko, "Remember what we talked about last night Rabbit."

Mariko smiled angelically at her father as she reached out to hug his neck, "I remember Daddy. I'll do good! Promise!"

Minato chuckled as he hugged her back, "I know you will. I know."

After being released from her father's embrace the five year old went over to her mother hugging her legs tightly, "Love you mommy!"

Kushina smiled down at her daughter as she patted her head, "I love you too sweetie. Don't be too much of a handful for them, ok?"

Mariko giggled as she released her mother's legs, "Silly mommy."

Skipping over to Rin the child beamed up at the older girl reaching out a tiny hand to hers. While her inner Rin was squealing in absolute adoration at this simply adorable little girl, Rin managed to keep her composure merely smiling softly as she took the offered hand.

Kushina and Minato exchanged knowing glances before looking back to the four youngsters.

"Remember work together," Minato reminded them as he took Kushina's hand again, "Have fun!"

With that the two disappeared in a flash leaving the three Genin unsure on how to proceed. None of them had ever had much experience with young children. Rin and Kakashi were only children and while Obito came from a large family, he was one of the youngest (in the immediate) and a boy so none of his cousins or anything was placed in his care. Ever. As they stood there trying to figure out what to do Mariko detangled herself from Rin's grasp turning to face them all.

"I want to play a game!" the five year old declared.

Kakashi had to restrain from rolling his eyes. Protection duty his ass. This was babysitting pure and simple. The next three hours were going to go by horrifically slow.

Obito was trying a different approach then his more stoic comrade. Giving the girl a small smile he did just as his sensei did kneeling down to look her in the eyes as he spoke.

"Ok Mariko. What game do you want to play?"

Mariko smiled at him, "Hide&Seek. I'm real good at that."

This time Kakashi did roll his eyes.

Rin smiled at the girl, "I think we can do that, don't you guys?"

Obito nodded in agreement.

Three pairs of eyes turned to Kakashi waiting for his yay or nay.

"Whatever…,"

With all three willing to play her game a smile spread across Mariko's face. Not the angelic smile that they had seen when she was with her parents. It was more mischievous now…slightly evil even. Her violet grey eyes sparkled with a wicked little gleam that had all three wondering what they had gotten themselves into.

"On your mark get set…go!" she yelled before disappearing in a single movement leaving three stunned Genin glued to the bridge.

"Wh-wh-what the heck just happened!" Obito stuttered looking very similar to a fish out of water.

Rin was on the brink of an epic panic attack. There was absolutely no sign of Mariko anywhere. Not even the tiniest traces of her chakra, "We just lost our sensei's daughter and we're not even ten minutes into a mission!"

"MARIKO!"

"MARIKO COME BACK HERE!"

Kakashi sighed as he followed after his now frantic teammates at a much more leisurely pace, "This is going to be a long afternoon."

**Flame me if you wish just now that karma's a bitch and will have you for being a witch. ^.^**

**Kaiya: *facepalm* wow your…wow…just…wow.**

**I know I'm so clever!**


	2. Chapter 2: Mariko the Troublemaker

**Here is chapter 2 for your viewing pleasure! It's not as long as Chapter 1 but I think it has some funny moments in it. I want to take the time and apologize. Mainly for Obito. I don't honestly think he's as well to put it simply that big of an idiot to fall for a simple trick like he does. But it was necessary for the chapter to go on and for him to be the one that triumphed at the end. So forgive me Obito!**

**Obito:….can I keep it?**

…**Sure kid knock yourself out…**

**Obito: SCORE!**

**I do not own Naruto. If I did Kakashi, Gaara, and Kiba would have a good chunk of the screen time and Sasuke would either be dead or bitch slapped 'til the sense came back to his emo brain.**

**Chapter 2: Mariko the Troublemaker**

After picking up the slightest of chakra traces from Mariko Team 7 tracked her down to one of the empty training grounds. The only issue that they were having was pin pointing her location. One minute she was in one place the next she was in a completely different place.

Obito growled in frustration, "Why would sensei teach a FIVE year old to move this fast?"

"It's not right! It's not right!" Rin screeched just as frustrated and freaked out as Obito.

Kakashi was the only one that still had a level head at this moment, "We should split up to find her. It'll be easier with her bouncing around like this."

Obito frowned at the suggestion, "Sensei said to use teamwork to take care of her. I think he knew something like this would happen and we're supposed to work together to find her."

Kakashi turned unaffected eyes to his teammate, "It would be faster for finding her if we split up. Then we can take care of her together."

"We're not going to kill her!"

"I never said that."

"Well you implied it with the way you emphasized 'take care'! Are you really that heartless?"

"I think Kakashi right Obito," Rin suddenly cut in wanting to return the focus onto the mission at hand. They needed to find Mariko soon, "Finding Mariko is our first priority right now. Once she's safe with us we can all three work together to make sure she doesn't run off on us again."

While he still didn't like the idea, mainly because it was Kakashi idea in the first place, Obito reluctantly agreed. From the look on Minato's face this morning while he held Mariko it was painfully obvious that their sensei adored his daughter beyond words. If something were to happen to her in their care…

"Ok. Meet back here in an hour,"

With that the three Genin disappeared into the forest.

**~*~Shiny!~*~**

Obito had been running for a good ten or so minutes when his eyes caught sight of something shiny.

"HEY!"

Mission forgotten Obito jumped down onto the ground before the object that had caught his attention. It was a brand new shiny quarter. Smiling he bent over to pick it up only to come across a hindrance.

The quarter wouldn't budge….not a single inch…

"GRRR! NO FAIR!"

Mariko watched the twelve year old Genin struggle to try and pick up the quarter she had sealed to the ground with her chakra from a nearby tree. It was kinda pathetic in her mind. Here was a shinobi freaking out about a quarter when he had a mission to complete. Shaking her head Mariko decided to focus her real attention on Rin and Kakashi. Those two wouldn't fall for a simple trick like that.

~*~ **Overloaded** ~*~

Rin raced through the forest concentrating on the last spot that she had felt Mariko's chakra before it went completely off the map. As she ran she couldn't help but agree with Obito. Why anyone would teach a toddler to move faster than a grown shinobi was beyond her.

It also made her wonder what else Mariko could possibly know. With Minato for a father Rin wouldn't be surprised if Mariko were already doing genjutsu.

"Where did she go?" Rin muttered to herself as she came to a standstill. She looked all around trying to spot any sign of the plum colored hair that should've made the small girl standout like a sore thumb in these surroundings.

"R-ri-n,"

Rin's head perked up at the sound of her name. Feeling a tiny bit proud that she had been the one to find Mariko she spun around with a bright smile only to have it drop in a look of absolute horror at the sight before her.

The resulting scream that echoed through the forest sent birds shooting from their nests straight up into the air. In the village people came to a stand still looking at each other curiously. The Sandaime chuckled as he smoked his pipe on the roof of the Hokage building.

Kushina looked over at her lover, "Think we should go help them?"

Minato glanced over at the clock, "Nah, they still have two hours."

Mariko stared down at the now unconscious girl from her spot safely concealed in the trees.

"Maybe that was a little too much,"

"You think?"

Mariko squealed in shock spinning around on her branch to see the silver haired masked boy staring coldly down at her.

"Gotcha," he reached out to grab her only to be met with smoke and a log.

Kakashi felt his eye twitch in annoyance. Five years old and she was using a substitution jutsu? What else was Minato-sensei teaching this child?

Finding a bit of her chakra Kakashi shot off to find her once and for all.

~*~ **Upside Down Frown** ~*~

Mariko giggled at the sight of the silver haired Genin dangling upside down. She really didn't think a simple rope trap would've caught him. From what her father told her mother Kakashi was supposed to be some sort of prodigy or whatever. If this guy was a prodigy then Mariko was gonna be the first female Hokage.

"Silly Scarecrow-chan," one of Kakashi eyebrows twitched at the oddly inappropriate nickname she had dubbed him with. Mariko just giggled "I'm gonna tell Daddy that you were a meanie head that didn't do what you were supposed to!" her little face then went all serious, "You should smile more. Like now!"

Kakashi glared at the small girl, "What on earth are you talking about? I'm not smiling."

With amazing quickness Mariko reached out jerking Kakashi makes down revealing his entire face and the prominent frown.

Mariko giggled like a mad man, "Upside down frown turns into a smile! Bye-bye!"

Before Kakashi could do or say anything Mariko was gone.

Growling in frustration he pulled his mask back up.

"That girl is gonna be the death of me."

~*~ **Pocky!** ~*~

When their designated time came around Kakashi and Rin met up back where they originally started their little 'game'. Both equally empty handed.

Rin was absolutely relieved to find out what she saw was merely Mariko's overdone genjutsu. However she refused to say what it was she had seen. When Kakashi began to pry a little too much she turned the tables on him asking how Mariko had managed to escape his clutches. That shut the silver haired nin up.

"Where's Obito?" Rin asked changing the subject completely as she looked around for the young Uchiha.

Kakashi shrugged, "Maybe she killed him," Rin's appalled look had him adding monotonously, "On accident."

"Hey guys! Guess what I found!"

Rin and Kakashi were shocked to see Obito rushing towards them with a violet eyed girl perched on his back. A cocky grin was on Obito's face as he joined up with his stunned teammates. Even Kakashi looked stunned.

"H-h-how'd you catch her?" Rin asked in awe.

Obito puffed his chest out, "I used my amazing shinobi skills of course!"

"He gave me pocky," Mariko corrected innocently from her spot still on his back. She gave a light tug to his hair, "Obi-nii-kun I want more please!"

Sighing dejectedly he pulled out a stick of pocky giving it to the young girl who squealed in delight.

"Come on let's find Minato-sensei."

**Lol I just love this ending! I'm not gonna lie I kinda pictured Obito answering Rin with "My madz ninja skillz," but that would've been too out of character and I've already screwed him over a couple of times. Still funnier than hell though! And yes if you noticed I did try to mirror Team 7's first bell test with Kakashi in this.**

**Obito got distracted like Naruto was distracted with the fake bell**

**Rin pretty much saw a bloodied and dying Mariko much like Sakura saw a bloodied and dying Sasuke.**

**And Kakashi…Kakashi…Kakashi…underestimated the supreme evil genius of a five year old girl. So I will leave your imagination up to how he got caught in the same rope trap Naruto did.**

**One more chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Real Reason

**This chapter is shorter then the last one but it's done and that's what matters. That and I'm busy decorating for Christmas with my roomie. It sucks we're just going to have to take everything down when we leave in two weeks :( **

**On a happier note. If you like Mariko you should totally check out my twin's ****KittyTheDemonHostess**** Naruto story called Triplet Trouble. Lol it's hilarious and a twenty-something old Mariko is in it with her own daughter. Warning though she is paired with someone (three guesses who and the first two don't count!) and so are some other oc's. It's still pretty freaking hilarious and it's a little longer chapter wise then this one and is completed. Now onto the story.**

**I do not own Naruto. Only Mariko. **

**Chapter 3: The Real Reason**

The four made it to the Ramen stand just in time to meet Minato at the door.

"Daddy!" Mariko squealed jumping off Obito's back to race into her father's open arms.

Minato smiled as he scooped his daughter up, "Hello Rabbit, I take it you had a good time?"

Mariko nodded her head vigorously, "Yeah! Rin-nee-chan is funny and Obi-nii-kun gave me pocky!" her eyes shifted over to the somber Kakashi with a wicked little gleam, "And I man Scarecrow-chan smile!"

Rin had to bite her lip to keep from giggling at the silly nickname. It was obviously clear Kakashi did not appreciate it one bit. Obito on the other hand was practically rolling on the floor from devious delight.

"Hahahahah! Scarecrow-chan! Hahahahaha! I love it! Hahahahahah!"

That is until he was hit up the head by Kakashi.

Minato sighed, apparently this little exercise hadn't worked out as well as he hoped. Sitting Mariko down he gave her a nudge towards the stand, "Why don't you go get a bowl of ramen sweetie. I have a feeling mommy's gonna be too tired to make lunch today."

Mariko squealed in delight as she rushed into the building to be met by the owner who was more than happy to see his favorite little costumer.

Turning his attention back to his students he smiled at them innocently, "So how did the mission go today?"

"Great,"

"Awesome,"

"She is the spawn of Satan,"

Rin and Obito gapped at Kakashi. Minato was surprisingly unoffended by this. In fact he even chuckled.

"Yes Mariko can be a bit of a handful at time and that's the reason I put her in your threes care for the day. The key to handling Mariko is to work together as a unit. Teamwork," Minato explained good naturedly before a small frown came across his face, "I don't think it worked as well as I hoped it would though. From what I can tell you didn't learn anything from this little mission did you?"

"Not true!" Obito argued, "I learned that you should never teach a child to move that fast!"

"Or to use genjutsu at such a young age," Rin added shivering a little at the memory.

"I learned that I never want to have kids," Kakashi stated monotonously.

Before Minato could say anything Mariko came out tugging on his pant leg excitedly.

"Daddy, daddy, did you and mommy make me a little brother while I was gone?"

Dead silence…

"Minato-sensei…,"

"Wow would you look at the time! We've really got to be going! Kushina should have lunch done by now!"

"But daddy you said-,"

"BYE!"

Father and daughter were gone in a flash leaving three stunned kids standing in confusion.

"We…watched…her…so…they…could…,"

"Don't say it!"

**Early merry Christmas people! Hope you and your family have a great holiday (whatever you celebrate) and a fan-freaking-tastic New Year!**


	4. Not New Chapter BUT New Story!

**Ok so I know chapters devoted entirely to author's notes are a big no no but I just wanted to let everyone who story altered this now that the sequel with an older Mariko has officially been posted! I have a new beta who is in the process of going through five prewritten chapters as we speak. Once they are returned to me I will post them!**


End file.
